


Don't Lose Heart

by rarmaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: What if, in the remnants of Castle of Dreams, Aqua didn't see a ghost of Terra? What if it was Cinderella, who met her on those steps, instead?





	Don't Lose Heart

“What I wouldn’t give to spend one more night under the stars… with my best friends…” She reached wistfully up to the sky, up to the pale imitations of stars that hung there amidst buildings crystalized by darkness, everything here frozen in time. But then she realized herself, and yanked her hand down, shame flooding her. “I’m doing it again…”

“Aqua…?”

A voice pulled Aqua out of her reverie. She started at the sound of it, at the familiarity, the _impossibility._ She spun around and, sure enough—

There was Cinderella.

 _Cinderella_ , of all people, clothed in her resplendent ballgown, carefully descending the palace stairs. She smiled hesitantly, a glow seeming to surround her. She was as beautiful as Aqua remembered her being.

“What… what are you doing here?” Aqua asked, horror beating hard against her chest. Before Cinderella could answer, she plowed on, terrified: “Oh, _no,_ don’t tell me you’re trapped here too—”

Cinderella cut her off with a shake of her head. “No, no, I’m not…” she began, but then seemed to have trouble finding the correct words. “I’m not… _here,_ Aqua, not really. It was just… I felt your heart, calling out. So I followed the sound, and here I am. At least for a little bit, anyway.”

Aqua let out the breath she’d been holding, trembling with relief. Well, relief and a little more. Seeing the girl she’d dated for a few months after so long made her knees weak.

She wet her lips, trying to keep her thoughts straight. “Where are you, then? Since your world’s been…” She trailed off, sending a glance at the ruin and rubble behind her. The crystalized spiral was beautiful in a way, even though it was also unbearably saddening. She’d spent so much time here. And to see it like this…

Cinderella took in the ruined sights of her homeworld, too, sighing deeply. She moved to stand next to Aqua, which made Aqua start again. But, now that Cinderella was closer… Aqua realized she could almost see through her.

“I’m currently in some world called Hollow Bastion,” Cinderella answered, after a moment. Her eyes remained fixed on the world around them, drinking in the sights. “The witch, Maleficent…”

“Did she hurt you?” Aqua demanded, when Cinderella didn’t finish her sentence.

Cinderella laughed, reaching up to cover the smile with her hand. (Just like she used to.) A fondness burned brightly in her eyes. “You really haven’t changed, have you?” she asked, teasing.

“Cinderella, _please,_ ” Aqua said. This wasn’t funny. “If Maleficent—” But she stopped. What use would it be, to threaten Maleficent? It wasn’t like Aqua could do anything. She was here, in the Realm of Darkness. Maleficent and Cinderella were in the Realm of Light.

“I’m quite alright, Aqua,” Cinderella assured her, with a patient smile. Her eyes still gleamed, and Aqua blushed. “It’s certainly no night at the ball, but Maleficent is civil. And the other princesses— _oh,_ Aqua, we’re all such good friends. I’m happy to have met them, even if the circumstances weren’t ideal.”

“That’s good, then,” Aqua said, thoroughly reassured. She’d feared a lot, since stepping foot in this remnant of the world. It was nice to know Cinderella was alright.

Cinderella looked at Aqua now, _really_ looked at her. The fondness in her eyes became sadness. “But, Aqua…” She stepped forward and reached her hands out to cup Aqua’s face in them. Aqua could not feel Cinderella’s hands on her skin—Cinderella wasn’t _tangibly_ here, after all—but the intent made something burn behind her eyes. “Oh, Aqua… You look so _tired_.”

Aqua cracked something of a smile, shrugging a little bit. “It’s been a long…” But she couldn’t finish, because she didn’t know how long it _had_ been.

Cinderella said nothing for a few moments, just holding Aqua’s face. (Aqua wished she could feel her touch.) She took a deep breath, that sadness written sharply across her brow.

“Where is this?” she asked. “Where are you?”

“It’s… the Realm of Darkness,” Aqua answered. “Your world was consumed… I’m not sure how to get out.”

“I’m not sure how to get in,” Cinderella lamented, and Aqua laughed.

“Well, it’s not like you have to get in—” Aqua began.

“Oh, but I do,” Cinderella interrupted. “Or… Maybe _I_ don’t have to, but… You shouldn’t be here, Aqua. You should be in the Realm of Light. And if I could reach you…” She leaned in, making the motion to touch her forehead against Aqua’s, even though they couldn’t touch. “Oh, Aqua, if could find a way to you, I’d get you out of there in a heartbeat.”

Aqua stood there and said nothing, not having the words to express how much she appreciated the sentiment. She felt a little lightheaded.

“I have to go,” Cinderella whispered.

“Please don’t,” Aqua whispered back. She didn’t want to go back to being alone.

Cinderella made a sound like a laugh, except it seemed to be filled with a million other emotions. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you here by yourself,” she said. “But I have to- I don’t have enough power to keep doing this.”

Aqua didn’t say anything. She couldn’t make herself. Instead she tried to press herself closer to Cinderella. This time, she swore, she could almost feel something where their foreheads should touch.

“Don’t lose heart,” Cinderella whispered, a gentle encouragement. “You can do this. And—someone will come for you. I’ll make sure of it.”

She hesitated a moment, and then bent down, pressing a kiss to Aqua’s lips. It was ghostly, but Aqua felt an echo of warmth where their lips met. It was something. It was enough.

“Hang in there,” Cinderella whispered.

Then she was gone.


End file.
